Karkat X Terezi REQUEST
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Just a little Karkat and Terezi smut I wrote for a friend. :D Enjoy biyotches.


**KARKAT X TEREZI **

**By: The Mistress~**

Karkat was sitting on the couch tapping his fingers on the armrest. He was beginnng to get annoyed. He'd gotten on Pesterchum about an hour ago and to his secret delight Terezi had been the only one on. He'd never admit it for fear of rejection but he was flushed for the blind troll.

Karkat growled and stared at Terezi's last message that simply read 'BRB'. And she sent that almost twenty minutes earlier. Needless to say Karkat was getting frustrated. And just as he was about to slam his husk closed and say to hell with it someone knocked on his hive's door. He wondered who the hell it could be.

It was nearing midnight and he wasn't expecting anyone to come over. Suspicious, he walked over to the door and threw it open to see it was only Terezi. He glared at her and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" And the teal blooded troll just laughed and tapped the end of her dragon cane on the ground and replied, "Oh don't b3 th4t w4y K4rk4t 1 just f1gur3d 1 could just 4s 34s1ly p3st3r you for r34l 1nst34d of just onl1n3 4nd b3s1d3s, 1 h4v3 4 pr3s3nt for you! h33h33h33"

Karkat narrowed his eyes at her but his curiosity won out and he sighed before stepping out of the way to let her in. She walked in and when she passed him Karkat finally noticed she was dressed differently than usual. Instead of her black jeans, red shoes, and black tee with her sign on she wore a pair of black heeled boots and a long red trenchcoat.

"SO WHAT'S THIS PRESENT YOU SAID YOU HAD FOR ME?" He asked in his usual fashion as he looked her over and saw her coat was closed from her neck to her calves so there was no way to see what was underneath. But just as that thought crossed his thinkpan Terezi faced him and hooked the curved end of the dragon head cane into the collar of his tee shirt and jerked him forward so they were nose to nose.

Karkat flushed a light pink at how close they were and then he went bright red when Terezi's teal tongue left her mouth and trailed across his cheek. He was struck speechless and she giggled and then shoved him onto the couch. He growled angrily and tried to will away his blush and was about to verbaly tear into Terezi when she opened the trenchcoat on showed him just what was hidden beneath it.

Much to his extreme shock and arousal there was nothing on underneath but a pair of the highest boots he'd ever seen and a tight garment that looked like the human one piece 'swimsuit' he'd seen Roxy wearing once. But while Roxy's had been pink with a white cat on the front Terezi's was all black with her symbol stretched around her waist to resemble a belt.

Karkat turned cherry red in shame and humiliation when he felt his bulge start to squirm in his pants. He blanched when Terezi grinned deviously and stuck her tongue out and said hotly,

"Oh my! 1 c4n t4st3 your 4rous4l K4rk4t!" The red blooded troll had never been so humiliated in all his many sweeps of existance. And just as he opened his mouth to scream at her to leave she jumped forward and settled herself comfortably on his lap. His words of anger died in his throat and only a choked cry emerged. Terezi giggled and leaned forward and said, "Surpr1s3 K4rkl3s~"

And then she leaned forward and melded her lips with his. Karkat was too shocked to kiss back and Terezi pulled back and said, "Oh com3 on K4rk4t 1 know your3 r3d for m3 too! Stop hold1ng b4ck 4lr34dy" she said with annoyance lacing her tone. Karkat didn't lose his cherry red blush but growled and said through clenched teeth,

"FUCKING FINE! I'M...I'M RED FOR YOU TOO! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING." And he grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together. And before long Terezi started licking the candyblooded trolls bottom lip. He opened his mouth and their tongues tangled together. The kiss soon became rougher, their sharp pointed teeth clacking together.

Soon Terezi pushed Karkat back and husked out, "Why dont w3 t4k3 th1s to your room? Unl3ss of cours3 you h4v3 4 buck3t h3r3 w3 c4n us3? h3h3h3h3~" she snickered when she smelled Karkats sweet blood, he must have blushed harder. Karkat for once didn't say anything in reply, he just sat up and wrapped his arms around her before standing up and carrying her back to his respiteblock where he had a large couch infront of his gaming screen.

His bucket was hidden under his computer desk. Without breaking their embrace he leaned down and grabbed the handle and dragged it out from under the desk.

Terezi unwrapped her legs from around his waist and dropped down to stand on the floor before she turned around and pointed to the zipper on her outfit. Karkat unzipped it and watched entranced as Terezi slowly shimmied out of the tight material. The black cloth fell down her long grey legs and pooled around her ankles. Karkat just stood there and stared at her body, from the soft mounds of her rumble spheres to the gently swaying length of her bulge.

Karkat jumped when Terezi laughed and said, "4r3 you just go1ng to st4nd th3r3 or 4r3 you go1ng to los3 th3 p4nts?"

Karkat let out a growl and hastily started pulling his shirt over his head while simultaniously kicking his sleep pants off. Naked, he went over to Terezi and hugged her naked body to his. Their lengths entertwined and they both let out moans. Karkat picked Terezi back up and took her to the couch and layed her down and crawled over her but yelped when she grabbed him by the shoulders and switched their positions so she was once again straddling him.

The teal blooded troll ground down against the red blooded one, their bulges rubbing together creating more of the desired friction. Karkat groaned and reached up and ran his fingers over Terezi's grub scars making her arch a bit and sigh. And Karkat grinned and untangled their bulges and asked, "ARE YOU FUCKING READY?" And Terezi bit her lip and nodded.

Karkat felt a small smile flit across his face before he grabbed his squirming bulge and directed the tip to Terezi's nook. The both groaned when the red appendage slithered its way into the tight heat. Terezi gasped and keened when it began writhing inside of her. Her head tipped back and she began rocking against the squirming flesh.

They began moving in sync with each other. He pushed his hips up when she pushed hers down so they met in the middle. Their thrusts began to pick up pace, trying to reach their climax faster. Terezi bit her lip a little too hard and her sharp teeth pricked her skin and her teal blood dripped down her chin and dotted across Karkat's chest. Karkat looked up and saw so he reached up and pulled her down into a heated kiss full of tongue.

And the new angle made Terezi moan into his mouth. She gasped when he gripped her hips and dug his feet into the couch and slammed his hips up. This new angle and faster speed had them rocketing toward completion. Terezi felt something coil in her abdomen signaling she was about to tip over the edge.

"Nnnnn~ K-K4rk4t~ 1'm 4bout to...oh 1 n33d th3 buck3t~!" the teal blooded troll moaned loudly. Terezi knew she was closer than Karkat so she reached her hands up and started stroking his little candycorn horns. He moaned and his thrusts sharpened a bit. Karkat wrapped an arm around Terezi's waist and used the other to push himself up with you still bouncing in his lap.

He panted and swung his legs over the side of the couch before pulling the bucket to sit on the floor between his legs. Now it was safe for them to finally come. And just in time too. Because Terezi arched her back and cried out in bliss as she felt her orgasm tear from her, her teal colored organic fluid spilling down into the waiting bucket below her. Karkat growled when he felt the inner walls of Terezi's nook tighten considerably over his bulge.

He was panting rapidly and his final thrusts became frenzied as he slammed into Terezi a few more times before he too tipped over his edge into the pleasurable abyss below. His red tinted fluids spilled inside her nook and gushed out into the pail to mix with hers.

They clung to each other as they caught their breath. Finally Terezi could speak and said, "1n c4s3 1t w4sn't p41nfully obv1ous...1'm flush3d for you K4rkl3s~" She said it so casually but Karkat heard a faint tremor of nervousness in her tone and he sighed and said,

"WELL NO FUCKING DUH. AND IT'S JUST AS OBVIOUS THAT...WELL...I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU TOO TEREZI. I MEAN...OBVIOUSLY." he said it in his usual scathing tone but Terezi knew he was just being shy. She'd have to get his crabby self to open up more. And then Terezi asked, "So...m4t3spr1ts~?" And Karkat rolled his eyes and replied, "DUH." And Terezi gave her signature high pitched giggle before hugging him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, careful of her sharp horns. She yawned and Karkat kept a firm grip on her as he stood up. He trudged over to the bed and they both flopped down onto it and covered themselves in his blanket.

And oddly enough Karkats last thoughts were, 'I'M GOING TO HAVE TO REMEMBER TO THANK JOHN FOR CONVINCING ME TO BUY THIS BED THING.' And with that they both fell into a much needed sleep.

**A/N: Hello! I did this as a request for a fellow Homestuck fan. I'm sorry it took so long hun~! Life kinda got away from me but hey~ At least it's here now right? :D Also, the cover art belongs to 'reyu219' on DA~ **


End file.
